Embracing the Ice Knife
by BlackFox
Summary: Dilemma after dilemma drives Kurama to the brink of existence. With nothing left for him, his only option to cease the pain may possibly be the wicked edge of the dagger. K&H.
1. Dreams Astir

Hello. And welcome to the world of blackstar… where the roots of despair and misery usually embark. Err… Just kidding. 

THIS STORY IS YAOI! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT APPRECIATE YAOI!

Disclamers: Sadly, not me. 

Embracing The Ice Knife

Dreams Astir 

Kurama glanced down from the darkened, star filled sky, to the cold, parched, cement. He sighed as his tired body headed for the direction of his home. The wind blew making a few crimson strands of hair fall gently to his face. He reached out as his hand came out of his pocket to place the locks behind his ear. His hand resumed its position in his pocket. He thought about the just recent finished mission he did, well *they* had done to be more precise. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and himself had been summoned by Koenma a few hours ago. There had been a few low level demons that somehow managed to find a breach in a portal to ningenkai, and thus started causing havoc. Their job was of course, to eradicate them.

He was not tired at the actual physical labor needed in destroying the demons. But about everything that was on his mind. School had been brutal with examinations coming up. Not that he couldn't manage, but it still was a strenuous ordeal. Then his step brother was starting to show faint symptoms of some illness. And there was also the fact that he could not sleep. 

Kurama looked up to already find the front steps of his house, he walked up to his door and he reached towards the door knob. He turned it slowly in order not to wake up anyone. But to his dismay his mother was sitting in the living room reading a book. 

"Hello mother." He said quietly as he entered the living room.

"Suuichi! Where have you been, you've had me worried sick!" Shiori stood up to hug her son. Kurama smiled at the gesture.

"I have been with some friends, they needed help with some school assignments and I agreed I would help them." He hated lying to her but he could not say that he had gone demon hunting could he? 

"That's fine but please tell me when you leave. You wouldn't want your mother to die out of worry now would you?" Kurama inwardly winced at this. That was something he hoped never would have to happen. "Now hurry to bed you don't want to be tired for school tomorrow." She continued.

He nodded and smiled again. He went towards the stairs and slowly lifted foot after foot ascending the staircase. Then he came to his room, once he opened the door he closed it again after him. He pulled off his clothes quickly and came to his drawer and pulled out his pajamas, and in the same pace put the pajamas on. He looked at the window and wondered if he should open it for Hiei's sake. He went over to the window and opened it. The cold air met his warm face and made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

'Oh, what am I thinking of, Hiei will surely go back to the makai, Mukuro will probably have some task for him to do.' He then reached out to the window again and was about to close it when a hand appeared out of no where and stopped Kurama from closing the window. A pair of blood red eyes stared out of the undying darkness

"I thought you would of headed for Mukuro's." Kurama said as he slightly tilted his head.

"Well obviously I did not." Said Hiei passively. The red head went over to the closet and looked for a blanket. He found one and showed Hiei the mantle. The youkai shook his head. Kurama shrugged and put the blanket back. He looked at Hiei again.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked him. Hiei shook his head once again. The fire demon went over to the window and took his place there. With a "Good Night" Kurama went to his own bed and laid on it, he pulled the covers over himself and faced the wall opposite of where Hiei was sitting. Hiei's eyes wandered over to the kitsune.

Kurama felt Hiei's intense eyes piercing his back. He couldn't help it but he shivered. Hiei saw the action done by Kurama and had known enough about ningens to know that it usually meant that they where cold. His glance altered from Kurama to the window which was still open. He then reached out towards the window and closed it. Kurama heard the THUD of the window, and shifted in his bed to face Hiei. He smiled as he thought of Hiei's considerate action towards him. Hiei hardly showed any compassion, but when he did Kurama kept the memory somewhere safe in his heart. Hiei saw Kurama smile and scowled. 

"What are you smiling at fox?" He asked impatiently.

"I never knew you cared." Kurama grinned teasingly.

"Baka, I just don't want an ally dead during battle because of something as pathetic as an illness." Hiei crossed his arms and continued scowling.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Hiei." Kurama said again teasingly.

Hiei just replied with an infamous 'hn' and looked away. Kurama smiled again and looked as Hiei was slowly falling asleep. Some time passed before he heard Hiei's soft snores. The youko studied Hiei's features, he was quite the opposite when he was asleep. His usual scowl was replaced by a passive and peaceful face. And the most abrupt change must have been the absence of the cold violent eyes which usually sent shivers down his spine, without his crimson eyes being revealed, he looked like an pure and innocent child. Kurama laughed inwardly as he though of what Hiei's reaction would be if he revealed his speculation. 

Kurama yawned and closed his eyes as sleep claimed him… Then his dreams stirred.


	2. Continuous Dreams

Hi once more, Thank you those who reviewed, muchly appreciated. And I do apologize for taking so long. My mother has been hiding the cables for the computer thus I wasn't able to type.. Well enough of my excuses. I want to know what Kuramas step brothers name is… As well as his step dads, it would help a lot. Thanks.

This story contains yaoi, not this particular chapter, but whatever.

Embracing The Ice Knife

Continuous Dreams

A broken path etched the beginnings of a dark and solemn forest. Black clouds rolled across a blood red sun, making the shadows dance and form eerie illusions. Kurama tore his gaze away from sky and looked ahead to the path and into the sinister forest. Cautiously he walked towards the opening of the woods and strained to see where the path would lead. Then something caught his eye, gradually a small red light appeared off way into the distance. The light around him faded as the sun began to sink through the far off mountains. With no other option he decided to follow the light.

He walked on for hours, deeper and deeper into the woods. No civilization or movement made its presence known. Kurama noticed as well that the light became none the larger, and appeared to be at the same distance in which he had begun at first. The moon was out now, the large silvery sphere had created some light, at least.

Soon he came upon a clearing, the meadow yielded all sorts of pasture and flowers. And as he came to the center of the meadow, a single flower grew. Kurama's eyes enlarged as he noticed the odd shapes of the petals, and from what he could see the color was not ordinary. The flower possessed a soft brown color. He came closer and caressed the flower with his finger tips. So enthralled with the flower he did not feel the presence of something or someone watching him from the wood he had just only exited. 

Kurama wheeled around as he heard a rustle from the wood, and ducked when something shot out at his head. He heard the flapping of wings and followed the noise with his eyes. A bird, a black bird was silhouetted against the moon just above him, casting a shadow over his own form. 

'A crow?' Kurama thought. 'But why would it come after me?'

Again the crow dived towards him.

~~~~

Kurama sat up abruptly, clutching his blanket. It was his third time waking up the very same dream. He put a hand to his head and shook it slightly. 

He noticed red eyes watching him. He turned his head and watched Hiei who was bearing an appearance of utter confusion and alert wariness. Kurama, knowing the question which Hiei would ask, lied quickly.

"I thought I heard something, It must have been my imagination." He had not told any one of his dreams, and he was not planning to do so now. They where foolish dreams, and nothing more. Hiei just responded by nodding his head slightly, and drifting back to sleep. Kurama sighed softly and decided to do the same.

~~~

Kurama awoke to the irritating sound of the alarm clock, and lazily reached out to turn it off. He squinted his eyes as the vibrant sun shone bright rays of light into his room. Kurama frowned a little as he noticed the window was slightly opened, Hiei had already left. He shrugged to himself, yawned, and opened his dresser then brought out a red school uniform. He dressed quickly and brushed his hair. He was soon downstairs and heard his mother rustling in the kitchen.

Shiori looked up as her son entered the kitchen. She smiled at Kurama and waved a hand at the dinner table. 

"Breakfast is on the table dear." Kurama smiled back at her mother and then looked to the table with his brother already sitting there.

"Hello brother." Kurama said to him.

"Hi shuu-" He was cut off as a wave of violent coughing hit him. Kurama winced and looked up to his mother who had a frown on her face.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" She asked her younger son.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." He said flustered as he swatted his mother worried hands. He put down his silver ware and picked up his back pack which had been placed at the foot of the table.

"Bye mom, bye shuuici." He was already out the door before they could respond.

Kurama looked up to his mother. "You really shouldn't let him go off, at least until he gets better."

Shiori sighed and sat on the chair. "He will be fine, no need to worry." She said it more to her self then anybody.

After finishing a quick breakfast Kurama hurried off to school. As usual it had been a dull ordeal, quadratic equations didn't exactly make any one cry out in joy. And Kurama, feeling the frustrated looks of his classmates, resisted the temptation from raising his hand, obviously they where not having such an easy time at it as he was.

After class had finished, painstakingly slow, he hurried towards the nearest exit. Leaving the campus was quite a struggle, being pursed by a bunch of rabid girls was not very enjoyable nor simple. Sadly for him, he had not succeeded

Shuuici can I-? Shuuici will you-? Where some questions that rained down on him He ignored them by pretending to be interested in a book he was holding.

"Hey Minamino!" Kurama turned to the familiar voice. Kuwabara Yusuke and Botan where standing by the lamp post just next to him. The girls seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara fled silently. 

"Mr. Popular aren't you?" Said an irritated Yusuke.

"Err, I hoped you guys would never have to encounter that." Said Kurama, blushing slightly.

"Well enough chit chat, Koenma's got a job for you guys." Whispered Botan.

"Crap, and we just did a stupid job for him yesterday." whispered Yusuke.

"It seems more demons have been entering ningenkai, no idea how though." Said Botan, ignoring Yusuke's comment.

"Well, lets go see what Koenma's got for us then." Said Kuwabara.


	3. Peaceful Moments, An Attack From Behind

Hooray! I have 18 reviews, last time I checked. Well the next chapter is up, obviously. I have my computer cables back! It will make every thing much more simpler. Okay, first I'm going to say that the angst will not be up for a while. So hold your horses. And second my comrades and I have decided to fuse an account and post co-fics. So If you wish go and read them, or should I say read it. The account is The Dark The Fox and The Bitch. Yes, yes tacky I know, but whatever. But I warn you … If you love Kurama and Hiei to death, as I do, do not read. Not for the weak hearted or for the feeble minded. Yes, On with the fic.

This story has Yaoi. If you don't like Yaoi, leave this place.

Dislcamers: I don't belive we have to do this, but I suppose its some kind of tradition. I have no idea. Well Yu Yu Hakusho does no belong to me. Damn it all.

Embracing The Ice Knife

Peaceful Moments, An Attack From Behind.

When they arrived at the Rekai they found Koenma sucking furiously on his pacifier. They each took a seat and waited for Koenma to address them.

Kurama felt a familiar youki enter the room… Hiei.

"Terrible, absolutely terrible." Stated Koenma. "Two buildings destroyed, eight witnesses and three injured."

"Please elaborate Koenma." Kurama requested.

"This morning approximately around eight fifteen, four demons entered Ningenkai, in less than eight hours they damaged two buildings, where eight people where there to witness it all, and three people where injured during chaos. What's even more frustrating is that they where low level demons." Koenma informed.

"What? How the hell where low level demons able to enter Ningenkai with all the energy barriers we put up! Not even class-A demons could have crossed over. And they ran around town without us detecting them?" Said an indignant Yusuke.

"I don't know Yusuke that's your job." Said Koenma dryly. "Kurama will you be able to make one of your plant concoctions in order to erase the witnesses memories?"

Kurama nodded and took the folder that Koenma was extending out to him.

"This file contains references to the eight people, names, addresses and other information is contained in there." Said Koenma.

Kurama nodded once more.

"Fine, fine, sheesh." Yusuke stood up and waved a hand to the door. "Lets go then."

"Oi, Uremeshi, where's the shrimp?" Said Kuwabara. Kuwabara felt something tapping his shoulder, he turned around and Kurama was there pointing a finger towards the window.

There was Hiei staring at Kuwabara as if he where something unpleasant that had been found at the bottom of his shoe.

Kurama sensing that Hiei was about to make a crude remark. Waved his arms at his sides to draw attention to himself. "Lets go shall we?" Kurama almost pleaded.

Hiei stared at Kuwabara a bit more and finally stood up to follow Kurama and the others out of the room.

They had walked around town for over an hour. No sign of anything unusual had made its presence.

Kurama sighed " I say we split up, I will go and erase the peoples memories, and the rest of you can go search for the demons." 

Yusuke nodded and turned to go in the opposite direction. "Ok lets go guys."

"No thanks, I don't think I can continue if I have to hear your moronic rambling any longer." Hiei said curtly.

"Watch it you little bast-" Kuwabara was cut off as Kurama took hold of Hiei's shoulders and steered him away from the fuming Kuwabara. 

"Ok! Bye Yusuke! Bye Kuwabara! Well meet at the park in four hours!" Kurama said behind his back.

"You can never resist tormenting those two can you?" Kurama quirked an eyebrow.

Hiei smirked "And you can never stop standing up for them."

Kurama laughed to himself. They walked in quiet companionship, the red sun casting sunlight on the path way they where taking. After a while, Kurama looked at the papers in his hand. He looked up to the street sign. "Where at the first witnesses house. Now how do you suppose we do this?" Kurama looked down to the fire youkai 

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "That is your problem not mine." 

Kurama playfully mimicked the fire demon. "Fine then." Kurama placed a hand to his chin and thought about how he could he could get to them without having to invert any attention to himself. Hiei looked at the thoughtful fox. What could he be up to?

"Lets see… I could pretend to sell something… Wait that wont work… I could-" Kurama was mumbling to himself.

Hiei in complete agitation grabbed the foxes hand, using his Jagan he found the exact door they where headed to. "Give me the concoction." He said bluntly.

Kurama was quite ruffled. He reached towards his hair and picked out a seed. He gripped the seed and emitted a little youki. Through the cracks in his hands a few stems made their way out into the sunlight. Kurama dug into his pockets and pulled out a small bottle. He urged the plant into the bottle and this it did happily. Once inside Kurama closed the lid. Again Kurama emitted some youki. The plant disintegrated and a purple fog was visible in the bottle. 

Kurama eyed Hiei. "When you are in the presence of the correct person, unscrew the lid, whatever you do don't breathe this unless you want to forget all you've done for over a week. Once the person inhales it the person will be in a daze for a bit, that is when you escape. Anything to complicated?" Kurama teased the enough vexed Hiei.

"Of course not." Hiei said through gritted teeth. 

"Ill wait here." Kurama sat on the bench, It rested across of the location Hiei was about to invade.

Hiei nodded and flitted away towards his destination. After a couple of minutes Hiei appeared out of no where. Kurama stood. "Did everything go well?" Hiei just nodded once more. 

Since Hiei was doing all of the work every thing went much faster. They finished with about an hour and a half to spare. Since there was no hurry the two decided to walk off aimlessly into the park. Yusuke and Kuwabara had surely taken care of the demons by then.

It was growing dark. The once blood red sky turned cerulean emitted traces of stars. A gentle breeze made Kuramas crimson locks hover in the air creating soft ripples. Hiei stole glances at Kurama. Feeling content Hiei sighed heavily , he closed his eyes as well, letting his feet take him wherever they lead him. Kurama mistaking this for a sign of concern opened his eyes and looked down towards the small youkai. "Anything the matter?" 

Hiei formed what seemed to be a mixture of a smile and smirk. "Nothing."

Kurama shrugged and closed his eyes again. Letting the wind have its way with his hair. Letting the fragrance of the trees and flowers taking him into a state of peaceful ecstasy. He sighed once more and smiled. If only he could stay like this for a while longer. Not having to worry about troublesome nightmares, nor his ill brother. Just like this…Walking amongst the flora and hierarchy… Walking with the only creature that had ever tamed his Youko soul. He laughed inwardly. When had he realized that he had fallen for the jaganashi? He laughed inwardly once more. Of course he had always had something that nagged him in the back of his mind. Always showing its pestering presence whenever he stole a glance at the passive demon, always there when Hiei gave him a slight smile just for him. 

He knew the peace wouldn't last long. He knew it would be disturbed from some absurd mission or dangerous situation. But he still held dear these silent walks. Those rare moments when Hiei would show some evidence of emotion through that cold demon hear of his. 

If only… If only.

As he had foretold the peace was indeed disturbed. 

"Hey Kurama! Hiei!" Kurama and Hiei, obviously agitated that the moments peace had been unsettled, turned heads to Yusuke. Kuwabara trailing behind him.

"Damn it all! We found no damn trace of those demons!" Hiei snorted at Yusuke.

"I suppose I was wrong, I should have gone with you. You cant even handle a few low level demons."

Yusuke obviously not rustled at Hiei's comment turned towards Kurama. "There was no trace, none whatsoever… How the hell would they be able to do that?" 

Kurama tensed. His Youko, or animal, instincts made him jolt to the left. The others seeing Kuramas sudden movement put up a defensive position. Where Kurama had been standing lay a few daggers where they had penetrated the cement. Hiei cursed under his breath.


	4. Reluctant Consent

This is the shortest chapter ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Not like the others aren't) I'm just a lazy ass, sorry readers. I'll to my best to bring up a chapter as soon as possible. Thank you to all the reviewers.

Oh yes I wanted to comment about the fact that I stated that this story contained Yaoi. I was extremely stupid when I did that. Because this story contains shonen-ai, not Yaoi. Sorry people I'm not writing Yaoi yet. (BUT I WILL SOON! BUA HA HA!) I seriously think im becoming stupider with every chapter I write. So anyways, this story contains shonen-ai (maybe Yaoi in sooner chapters, but I really don't know)

Disclaimers: Does. Not. Care.

Embracing The Ice Knife

Reluctant Consent

The day had become night to quickly. Kurama Kuwabara and Yusuke where looking around 

apprehensively, waiting for a sign of an assault. Hiei just had his hands in his pockets, with a look of indifference.

The fact that there where no stars didn't help any either, the night was mercilessly dark. Even for their abilities they where not able to detect any youki nor rekei, for there was none. These demons where either extremely crafty, or rather foolish.

A noise sounded through the shrubbery at the right of them, Kurama hastily brushed his hand against his hair and extracted a rose. He heard the noise once again and flared his youki, transforming the rose into the rose whip, and in the process driving it into the location in which the noise was last heard. By the sound of it, Kurama had missed his target, but Kurama just smiled slyly and gracefully flicked his wrist, sending the rose whip in the complete opposite direction of the spot Kurama had just hit. A cry was heard and the sound of a body falling limply to the ground.

"One down, three two go." Kurama said advancing towards the place where the body had fallen. He carelessly crouched down and inspected the dead body. It was a male, a beast demon, brown fur covered the creature, its hands exposed long cruel claws and in its mouth sharp teeth. Kuramas body position had not changed but his eyes where looking towards the left of him, as suspected another demon appeared out of the shrubbery leaping into the air and coming down on him quickly, it raised its hand above its head. Four daggers where arranged amongst its fingers, obviously believing he had caught Kurama off guard, he prepared to hurl the daggers at him.

Kurama once more smiled and jumped backwards, at the same time he lashed at the demon. He landed easily on the ground, and the demon quite oppositely. Hiei smirked, Kurama was so skilled at manipulating it was amusing.

"How 'bout you stop hogging all of them and give us a chance." Yusuke stated to Kurama, a smirk fixed on his face as well.

Kurama smiled and shrugged. "Alright, alright." Kuramas poise was casual but his eyes where on guard.

Yusuke cracked his knuckles and surveyed the scene, waiting for anything to move. A new noise was heard towards the direction of where Hiei was currently standing at. Suddenly another demon appeared directly above Hiei and another to the left of him. Yusuke barely caught the smirk Hiei's face produced for it was soon clouded in a black flash. The startled demon that was above Hiei gave a growl and landed promptly on the ground. The other demon that was charging at Hiei on the ground had also stopped, a look of sheer dismay was on its face. 

The sky above them ignited in light and soon after thunder shook the air. Rain drops where pelted at the figures currently engaged in battle, soaking them until their garments stuck to there skin The two intruding demons where clearly afraid seeing as there plan to kill Hiei had failed miserably. A snort sounded behind them and both wheeled around simultaneously. Hiei stepped out of the already dark shadows with a wicked smirk plastered on his face. The intimidation emitting from Hiei obviously worked, for the demons reached shaky hands towards their katanas. Once withdrawn they took a hesitant step towards Hiei, then another, then they charged. With a swift reach towards his katana, Hiei struck both of the demons. Both bodies fell to the ground, blood erupted everywhere, drenching Hiei. It was truly a sight to behold, Hiei already soaked of water had further extended the weight on his clothes with the new spilled blood. Hiei was staring down at himself distastefully.

Yusuke's mouth was twitching, and soon the atmosphere was engulfed in laughter. Yusuke was leaning forward with his hands on his knees, giving him support. Kuwabara was clutching his abdomen, laughter paining his ribs. And Kurama placed a hand to his mouth in order to muffle his laughter not wanting to anger the already displeased fire demon. Hiei shot glares at each of them and turned to leave, but stopped as he felt someone touch his shoulder. Hiei turned around quite fiercely, almost knocking down the person who had tapped him on the shoulder. It was Kurama, still with a hand to his mouth, trying as hard as humanly possible to restrain his laugher.

"What the hell do you want?" It was more of a command than a question.

Kurama had managed to stop laughing, but was panting heavily. "I was just thinking, that you should probably come to my house. Since your drenched in blood, I thought you'd probably like to dry off." Kurama had stopped breathing hard and was smiling.

Hiei rolled his eyes. 

Yusuke smiled. "You wouldn't want to catch a cold would you?"

Hiei scowled. "Demons do not obtain illnesses, we are not as weak as you humans." 

"Hey! I resent that shorty!" Kuwabara called to Hiei.

"I'm sure you do." Said Hiei dryly

Hiei felt Kurama snatch his arm and pull him towards the direction of his home. "You are coming over whether you like it or not." Said Kurama firmly.

Hiei pulled out of Kuramas grasp. Kurama opened his mouth in protest but stopped as he saw Hiei walking towards his home. Kurama smiled, turned to Kuwabara and Yusuke waved a quick goodbye and strode over to Hiei who was already quite a distance from them.

Yusuke smiled thoughtfully and turned towards the direction of his home. "Lets go Kuwabara."


End file.
